


Tease

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Solo, Yaoi, dubious sexual consent, slight porn without much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Luther, it is all about the power struggles. With Fayt Leingod as his subject, it is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time nor do I profit financially from writing this.

"Fayt . . ." Luther could not help but smirk as he said his former enemy's name. It had such a lovely sound to it, and it rolled off his tongue quite easily and nicely. Luther knew he could say the name over and over again, and never tire of doing so. His former enemy's name often made him think of perfect, sunny days, though such things did not exist in the four-dimensional realm. They did in the Eternal Sphere, however, and the Eternal Sphere had been Luther's creation, much like the young man who sat not too far from him.

Upon hearing his name, the younger man lifted his head to look at Luther. Green eyes regarded the blond-haired man with wariness.

"What is it, my master?" he asked, his tone laced with cautious hesitance. Luther could tell it choked the younger man to even refer to him as "master" but he did so. For him not to comply with Luther's wishes meant a disciplinary action of some kind, and Luther always ensured Fayt's punishments were enjoyable for the two of them. After all, if Fayt derived pleasure from Luther's actions, it drove in the fact that Luther was in control at all times.

Luther studied his former nemesis for a moment, taking in his appearance and the change in his behaviour. Blue hair had been cut short and neatly combed, vivid green eyes shone with emotion despite the dull tone, and the slender body had been clothed in nothing more than a simple white, Greek-style robe that covered him from knee to chest, per Luther's orders. The waist had been tied off with a silver chain, also per Luther's orders. Mithril chains enchanted with spells bound the younger man's wrists together and to his waist, a sign of his conquered status. Luther loved the sight displayed before him. It turned him on, much like seeing the fear in his subordinates' faces did.

"Come here. There is something I wish you to do for me."

With some reluctance, Fayt approached him, his pace deliberately measured. In the time since Luther had won the battle and turned the younger man into a pet project of sorts, Fayt had learned the proper manner in which to approach his Owner. Luther could not help but smirk to see the obedience finally coming into play. Keeping his head lowered, the younger man knelt in front of the Creator. He took a deep breath and then inquired, "And what do you wish from me, my master?"

'Many things,' Luther thought. His lust for the younger man started to pool in his abdomen as he gazed at the beautiful visage before him. However, he wanted to play, to draw this encounter out until it was time for him to send Fayt back into the Eternal Sphere.

"Lift your robe in the front only. I wish to see you."

A faint hint of an embarrassed and shamed red graced Fayt's cheeks as he complied with the command, tucking the fabric into the chain. The younger man's penis and balls were now exposed to Luther and to anyone else who could enter the room. To the blond-haired man's delight and Fayt's potential dismay, the organ started to stand at attention. The sight sent Luther's pool of lust surging from his abdomen to his groin, and he fought the urge to simply pounce on the younger man and fuck him right then and there. He wanted Fayt to do something specific before he took him one final time. Luther nodded his head in appreciation, taking in what he deemed to be a very gorgeous sight.

"What is the next thing you wish of me, my master?"

Luther paused for a moment, even though he already knew what he wanted Fayt to do next. He just believed in prolonging a few things. The act Fayt was about to perform was one such instance. Luther leaned back in his chair, lounging in a somewhat casual fashion.

"Lay on the floor, Fayt. Lay in the proper position so that I may see you."

Fayt's cheeks burned a brighter shade of red as he complied. He knew where Luther was taking him, and he knew he was powerless to fight it. Idly, Luther wondered if Fayt even wanted to fight back then abandoned the idea. His former nemesis now lay on the floor; his legs spread wide open so his cock and his anus were in full view. With a wave of his hand, the mithril chains around Fayt's wrists disappeared, and the younger man was able to prop himself into a sitting position.

"You do not need to ask what else I wish of you, Fayt. By now, you should already know."

"Yes, my master."

The younger man closed his eyes as he placed a hand around his growing erection. Luther observed as Fayt used two fingers to rub the tip of his penis and as soft gasps escaped him. Fayt's hand then glided down his shaft slowly and sensually, massaging it and causing it to harden with each touch. Within a few moments, the tip of Fayt's cock glistened with pre-cum, and the flesh thickened with each gentle stroke. Luther had the pleasure of receiving many hand jobs from the younger man, and one of his favourite past times had been to perform oral sex on Fayt. He loved the way Fayt's penis tasted, and he loved even more the way the younger man responded to such activities. They both knew Fayt could not fight against his body's reactions to sexual stimuli.

Because of those facts, Luther knew exactly what was happening with Fayt. Each time his hand moved over the sensitive organ, his arousal heightened, sending the younger man closer to the edge of ecstasy. The flesh thickened and hardened, creating a pressure within Fayt that would soon demand to be released. The younger man's penis would become slick with pre-cum, making it easier for his hand to work until he reached his climax. His orgasm would be powerful, and Fayt would quite possibly black out from the episode.

It was not long after Fayt had started to tease himself that a cry ripped itself from his throat. His entire body had gone rigid, and the blue-haired man's essence coated his hands and groin, hitting the insides of his thighs as his orgasm shook him. Drained and his cheeks a bright red, Fayt collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air, and Luther rose to his feet. He clapped his hands together, still feeling the effects of the show. Now it was his turn, and their coupling would be intense, wild, and breath taking.

When it was over, the two men lay on the floor, breathing heavily and their semen mingling. Their bodies lay plush against each other, and the blond-haired man nuzzled Fayt's neck. Luther had not bothered to return the mithril chains to Fayt's wrists just yet. His former rival knew better than to move just yet as Luther enjoyed the afterglow of their sexual escapades. The younger man's robe felt soft and relaxing against Luther's cooling flesh, and he released a satiated sigh. His hands traveled to Fayt's groin and startled to fondle the younger man's now flaccid penis.

"Wonderful. As usual," he murmured. He kissed Fayt on the neck. "I have a mission for you, my pet."

"A mission, my master?" Fayt turned his head towards Luther, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Yes." Luther could not help but smirk. "A mission into the Eternal Sphere."

"You're sending me home?" The younger man sounded surprised and even a bit wary.

"You could say that," Luther replied. "But you will do as I say, Fayt Leingod. You are, after all, my High Priest."


End file.
